


hiraeth

by won_aesth_se



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/won_aesth_se/pseuds/won_aesth_se
Summary: những mẩu chuyện vụn vặt viết ra trong lúc nhớ 17. nhiều thể loại, có CP và non-CP.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	hiraeth

_FEARLESS_

Jeonghan bắt đầu cảm nhận được "nó", khi anh lật tới trang gần cuối trong cuốn sổ của Hoshi và thấy cách bố trí đội hình với một chiếc thang người cùng một hình người que đang tung mình trên cao. Chữ viết tay của Young Jun hyung trông hơi nguệch ngoạc, nhưng Jeonghan vẫn có thể đọc ra được đó là tên mình. 

Anh không biết định nghĩa "nó" như thế nào. Nó không phải là cảm giác lo lắng đến mất ăn mất ngủ mỗi khi đến bài kiểm tra hàng tháng như thời thực tập. Nó cũng không phải là cảm giác hồi hộp mỗi khi họ thay đổi vũ đạo hay đội hình cho các lễ trao giải. Giống như kiểu bồn chồn, Jeonghan nghĩ vậy? Mặc dù anh đã từng thực hiện một vài màn dancebreak, và cũng đã thực hiện một màn bật nhảy khá nguy hiểm, nhưng động tác khó như thế này thì chưa bao giờ. Anh sẽ phải giẫm lên lưng của vài người mà không sơ sẩy đạp phải phần mềm của họ, rồi sau đó ngã ra phía sau và căn ke làm sao đó để rơi chuẩn xác vào vòng tay đỡ của đồng đội mình. Hơn nữa những màn biểu diễn kia đều được lên kế hoạch cẩn thận và tập luyện trong thời gian dài, còn sân khấu này thì chỉ mới được lên ý tưởng rất nhanh trước đó. 

"Cậu ổn không?" Một bàn tay đập nhẹ lên vai Jeonghan. Anh ngước nhìn lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt của S.Coups. 

"Cũng được." Jeonghan nhún vai. "Tớ đoán là tớ sẽ phải ngầu hơn tất cả mọi người ở đây rùi, xin lỗi nhé." Anh còn nháy mắt một cái để thể hiện rằng mình đang rất bình tĩnh. S.Coups gật gù, chỉ tay về phía nhóm người đang bắt đầu dàn đội hình. 

"Thế thì chuẩn bị đi, tụi mình bắt đầu luyện tập phần cuối rồi đó." 

"Ồ..." Jeonghan nuốt nước bọt nhìn các vũ công đang xếp thang. "Những ai sẽ đỡ mình thế?"

"Bên phải có Wonwoo, mình và Joshua. Bên trái là Myungho, Hoshi và Mingyu." Thật đúng lúc, Mingyu đã bắt đầu léo nhéo gọi "Coups hyung, Coups hyung ra đây đi nè". Wonwoo, Joshua và Mingyu đã đứng vào đội hình, Minghao và Hoshi vẫn còn đang thảo luận gì đó cùng với Young Jun. Jeonghan đi tới vị trí đứng của mình, vặn cổ tay và nhịp nhịp chân dưới sàn. 

"Được rồi." Khi tất cả đã vào vị trí, Young Jun nói. "Em đã nắm được trình tự rồi chứ Jeonghan?"

"Vâng. Đầu tiên là làm động tác giống như đang ngửi một bông hoa, sau đó chạy lên thang, quay người lại và ngã ra đằng sau." Jeonghan lặp lại như cái máy. 

"Ok." Giọng Young Jun nghe đầy sự khích lệ. "Chú ý này: hãy bình tĩnh, hết sức bình tĩnh. Mọi người đều đủ sức đỡ em, vậy nên không có gì phải lo lắng cả. Hãy tưởng tượng như mình đang bước lên một cầu thang thật bằng gỗ và ngã vào một chiếc đệm bông, được không nào?" 

Jeonghan mỉm cười. Anh ngó sang phía bên kia phòng tập. S.Coups và Joshua đều đang nhìn anh chằm chằm. Khi bắt gặp ánh mắt của anh, hai người họ nhoẻn cười, giơ một ngón cái khích lệ. Jeonghan gật đầu nhè nhẹ. "Nó" vẫn còn, anh biết, nhưng chí ít nó không thể làm anh chùn bước lúc này.

"3, 2, 1, music!" Young Jun hô lớn. Jeonghan hít sâu một hơi và đưa cổ tay lên gần miệng. Khi nhận được tín hiệu, anh lập tức xoay người và giẫm lên lưng dancer thấp nhất. Một bước. Hai bước. Ba bước. Xoay người lại. Khoanh tay trước ngực. Và ngã xuống. 

Anh cảm nhận được sáu đôi tay ngay lập tức vươn ra đón lấy mình. Cơ thể anh được bao gọn trong vòng tay của họ, và họ đặt anh xuống dễ dàng không chút trở ngại nào. Một tiếng vỗ tay giòn giã vang lên. 

"Tốt lắm." Young Jun hớn hở nói. "Anh biết em có thể làm được mà. Lần sau chú ý động tác gọn gàng hơn chút nữa. Với cả anh cho là những người đỡ Jeonghan nên đứng sát lại thêm một hai phân, để đảm bảo chắc chắn thôi." Nhìn đồng hồ, Young Jun nói. "Anh cho là chúng ta nên tập thêm đoạn này một lần nữa và khớp với phần từ điệp khúc ra nhé. Sau đó mình có thể nghỉ." 

Đội hình lại chuyển về như theo đoạn điệp khúc. Khi Jeonghan đi tới vị trí của mình, S.Coups liền tranh thủ chọc nhẹ vào eo anh và bảo: 

"Cậu ngầu hết sức luôn đó. Cậu đã hơi lo lắng một chút, đúng không?" 

"Ừ." Jeonghan gật đầu thừa nhận. "Nhưng mà tớ nhận ra là tớ làm tốt hơn mình nghĩ. Dù sao thì có mọi người ở bên dưới đỡ mà ha." 

"Về cơ bản thì chủ yếu là hai đứa bọn tớ đỡ cậu." Joshua ngó qua. Đôi mắt anh lấp lánh ánh cười. "Nhưng mà, ừ, cậu ngầu thiệt luôn đó." 

Jeonghan le lưỡi tinh nghịch rồi chuẩn bị tư thế vào vũ đạo. Ừ thì phần của anh có khó hơn thật, nhưng đã có mọi người ở bên dưới đỡ rồi, khó hơn một chút cũng có sao đâu nhỉ?


End file.
